


Bet You Anything

by FruHallbera



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Implied Hux/Kylo Ren, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruHallbera/pseuds/FruHallbera
Summary: Poor Mitaka pines for Thanisson. Poor Thanisson pines for Mitaka, but at least he has a plan.Tumblr prompt: “Can I kiss you?”





	Bet You Anything

****A hand lightly touching his shoulder jolted Mitaka from his contemplation of the greenish food-like substance on his plate. He blushed instantly as he recognized the slim, blonde young man setting his caf on the table next to Mitaka’s lunch tray. Thankfully the young man wasn’t looking at his face, instead focusing on pulling out a chair and settling down on it.

“They are doing the do.” Thanisson declared with absolute certainty. “It’s obvious.”

“Who?”

“The General and Lord Ren. They are at it like, I don’t know, people who are at it all the time.”

Mitaka scowled and poked at his food. “No, they aren’t.”

“Yes they are. Wanna bet?” Thanisson’s sly smile made Mitaka’s blush intensify to an even more embarrassing level. He kept his gaze locked on his tray and swallowed hard.

“How do you know, anyway?”

“It’s obvious if you know where to look.”

“Okay.”

“Okay what?”

“I’ll take your bet.” Anything to get out of this maddening situation. The smile on Thanisson’s face was now so wide and bright Mitaka thought his heart would stop. In fact, he hoped it would. Then at least he wouldn’t have to be tortured by this stupid, one-sided, hopeless crush anymore.

“Excellent! I look forward to claiming my reward.” With that Thanisson bumped Mitaka’s shoulder once more and rose from his seat. Mitaka failed spectacularly in not turning his head to watch the Petty Officer’s backside as he sauntered away, sipping his caf. This was getting out of control. Mitaka would have to request a transfer before he embarrassed or hurt himself any further. He had worked hard to finally land a position on the _Finalizer_ but now he was seriously doubting if it was worth the heartache.

Two cycles later Mitaka found himself on bridge duty, trying to concentrate on his work but being distracted by the combined effect of sensing the body heat of Thanisson standing very close to him and keeping a surreptitious eye on his General and Master Ren who were both gracing the bridge with their presence.

As Mitaka watched, General Hux who was standing at parade rest before the large viewport turned his head minutely to glance at Master Ren. The Force-user crossed his arms across his chest and bowed his head. Mitaka gasped and covered his mouth to cover his astonishment. Next to him Thanisson grinned like a maniac.

“I told you so!”

“Stars! How could I have been so blind! They are _involved!”_

“That, my dear Lieutenant, means that I have won.”

Mitaka’s breath halted at _my dear_ but he forced himself to calm down. “Right. Well. What do I owe you?”

A slightly panicked look crossed Thanisson’s face and he looked away, suddenly awkward and turning crimson. “Oh. I, um, I’ve saved my rations and last time I was on shore leave I bought this nice wine, at least I think it’s nice but I know nothing about wines so it might be awful but I have some food, like actual food if you’d like to, you know, um.”

Mitaka stared at him. He probably should say something, but his brain refused to come up with anything sensible. Thanisson’s eyes were now wide with panic and all colour was draining from his face.

“Okay, sorry, I shouldn’t have presumed, I’ll go now and please just forget I said anything. Please.”

To his horror Mitaka saw Thanisson turning away and grabbed his sleeve. “No! No, I’d like to. You know. Try the wine and everything. I’m sure you- it’s perfect.”

Thanisson’s relief and joy made Mitaka go weak in the knees. “I have one condition, though.”

“Oh? What is it?”

Mitaka couldn’t believe what was about to come out of his mouth. He drew in a deep breath, summoned his courage, and whispered: “Can I kiss you?”


End file.
